


Angel in Disguise

by heidi124540



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: #9-1-1 #EddieDiaz, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi124540/pseuds/heidi124540
Summary: Eddie Diaz saved alot of people when he was an Army Medic, one in particular he would never forget.Kristie Saunders spent the last eight years in the Army as infantry it was her life until she was kidnapped by terrorists and saved by one soilder who wouldn't give up on her.Now two years later a 911 call comes in and it's his turn to save her again.Will she let him save her in all the ways she needs saving or will she push him away?





	1. Chapter 1

"911 what's your emergency" Maddie's voice rang through the phone.

"My nephew and I, we're stuck in an elevator, he's 2 and I'm 28, I have anxiety and hate elevators and I'm trying my best to not freak out."

"Okay Ma'am, where are you and what's your name?"

"We are at the Garden Terrace Apartments on 33rd st. My name is Kristie and my nephew is Levi"

"Okay. Well sit tight and keep talking to me, we are dispatching the fire department to your location"

"118 Respond to Garden Terrace Apartments 33rd street for a 28 year old female and a 2 year old male trapped in an elevator. Be advised 28 year old female has a history of anxiety"

Maddie could here Kristie's breathing over the phone.

"Can we run out of air?"

"No, their are Vents above you that keep air flow going" Maddie answered.

"What if it lets go, we are on the 5th floor" She could here the panic in her voice.

"Kristie listen to my voice. You are going to be okay and Levi needs you to remain calm"

"Okay" her shaky voice was not much reassurance.

"Is the power on?" Maddie questioned.

"Yes. The Elevator just started jumping and then stopped. I tried the buttons, and the call option, nothing works" She spoke quickly.

"Kristie hows Levi?"

"No, No, No" her voice was pure panic.

"Kristie whats happening?"

"The Elevator it keeps jumping"

"Okay, the fire department has just called in they are on the scene"

"My phone's going to "

"Kristie?"

Nothing but Silence answered her

"Kristie?"

Maddie hung up and tried to call her back, it just went to voicemail.

...

"118 be advised we lost contact with caller."

"Alright guys you heard them, two trapped in an elevator, the woman has a history of anxiety. Let's get them out" Captain Nash instructed as the truck came to a stop in the parking lot.

Buck and Eddie headed in search of the elevator while Hen and Chimney grabbed their bags just in case they needed them.

"Looks like they are between floors 5 and 6" The Captain informed the guys as they took to the stairs.

Buck took out a pry bar and shimmied the door open, revealing a four inch opening that was eye level where you could see into the elevator.

"Ma'am how are you doing in there?" Eddie called. He could see her back to the wall with her eyes closed tight. Her breathing was evidence she was trying some calming technique.

"Good" she answered. He felt like he knew her but he couldn't place her.

"Few more minutes and we will get you out" Buck called. The elevator started to shudder and jump again but didn't come any lower. She grabbed her nephew and held him tight till it stopped.

"Ma'am look at me, we are going to get" Eddie started. As soon as she opened her eyes he stopped.

"Saunders?" he asked, no one else had those green eyes.

"Diaz?" she answered. He smiled, it was her.

"We need to cut this reunion short, the cabling isn't on the pulley, which gives us no motion and the more people try to move it the more the cable loosens the bolt. We are going to cut the power, Eddie I need you and Buck on the next floor, We are going to have to get them out through the top. " Captain Nash just finished giving the orders as the hallway went dark.

"All power is cut" Athena's voice came through the radio.

"You heard her, get to work"

The guys went to the next floor as Chimney moved to the opening.

"How's everyone doing?"

"The power out, is that you guys" Kristie asked.

"Yup, how are you holding up?"

"Good"

"What's your name?"

"Kristie, yours?"

"Chimney, how about your nephew"

"Levi"

"Do you live in this building?"

"My sister does" she replied. The elevator creaked and jumped.

Kristie held Levi tighter.

"I thought the powers off" her voice trembled.

"It is" Chimney replied.

"Captain, this elevator is still jumping" Hen radioed.

Captain Nash stood between Buck and Eddie.

Eddie clipped into the last harness as Buck laid a ladder across the elevator Shaft.

Buck slipped into the other harness and climbed out on the ladder. Eddie made his way to the ladder and then lowered himself onto the elevator.

"Got a lot of movement down here Cap" Chimney's voice echoed through the radio.

Eddie pulled one of the elevator vents off and could see Kristie and Levi.

He felt like they were back in Afghanistan, her green eyes looking up at him pleading for help.

"Saunders Look at me, move slow, hand me Levi." She nodded to him standing and lifting the boy above her head. He grabbed Levi handing him to Buck who passed him out the door to a waiting Hen.

"Alright I'm Coming down for you"

She stepped back, as soon as his full weight was on the elevator floor it started to shudder and jump again.

"Look at me" Eddie tilted her face up to meet her eyes.

"I'm going to boost you up and we are going to step right out into the hallway. Easy as that" She nodded. He put his hands down creating a stir up. The second she put her weight in his hand the elevator dropped two feet sending them to the floor.

"Buck get out of there" Eddie called. He heard him move to the door.

"Kristie this way" Chimney called. There was enough space to slide out now.

"Eddie if it lets go and your still harnessed your going with it." He called.

Kristie watched Eddie unhook multiple straps, afraid to move till he was done.

"Saunders get out of here" he stated.

"I'm not leaving without you" Her voice was shaking but her hands worked fast untangling the one rope.

The harness fell loose to the floor. The elevator lurched down another 3 feet. Eddie jumped out pulling her with him, just as the elevator let loose.

"Everybody back" Chimney yelled afraid loose cables could catch someone by accident.

"Chimney everyone good?" Captain Nash asked on the radio.

"Yup, we're all good here." The second it left his mouth Kristie collapsed, Eddie catching her seconds before hitting the floor.

"Her blood pressure is high, heart rate accelerated"

"I feel like I can't breathe"

"She has a history of anxiety attacks, mirrors heart attack symptoms. " Eddie answered.

"Your relationship to Ms. Saunders? " Chimney asked.

"We fought beside each other for 4 years overseas, kept each other safe" he replied.

"Well we are going to send her to the hospital to be sure, you riding with us or what?"

"Diaz, Take Levi, My sisters in Apt 34 B" He nodded.

She heard the faint

"Hey buddy lets go find mom" before they wheeled her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Diaz Knocked on 34 B, he could hear foot steps approaching the door. It clicked and opened.

The girl looked very similar to Kristie, slightly taller and thinner, light brown eyes and very skeptical as to why her son was in Eddie's arms.

"Mama" Levi smiled reaching for the woman.

Eddie smiled,

"Yes, lets get you back to mama" he handed the child to his mom.

"You are?"

"Eddie Diaz, I'm with the LAFD 118, your sister and Levi were trapped in the elevator earlier. She was having an anxiety attack so we took her to the hospital for evaluation."

"Oh, well that's normal for her, I'm Lacey" she shrugged. Eddie was thrown off by the lack of concern for the situation.

"Does she live here with you?" he asked.

"God no, She stays at the shelter in town. I let her use my washer, dryer, shower, and stove in exchange for babysitting"

"I'm sorry did you say the shelter in town?"

"Yeah, she had a house but she was all 'I'm going to make a difference' and went to fight for our country, the bank took it before she got back. Now shes got nothing to show for it, some difference" she scoffed.

"And your her sister?"

"Unfortunately, Both our parents are gone so its just me and I really don't have time for her problems."

Eddie just nodded, acknowledging he heard her, and fighting his opinion on her sisterly duties.

"Well Lacey, nice to meet you. Have a good day" Eddie said turning.

"Wait" she called. He figured she would ask what hospital. So he stopped.

"If you ever have free time maybe we could get coffee or something" she handed him a business card.

"Here you can have this back, if you don't have time for your sisters problems, I doubt you have time for mine" he smiled letting Levi take the card as he walked away. She turned and walked back to her apartment, the door slam sent a wave of satisfaction through him.

Buck waited at the stairs for him.

"So Eddie, how do you know her, the girl in the elevator?"

"We were in the same unit, she was infantry I was a medic."

"She's cute"

"Yeah she's been through a lot" Eddie seemed kind of distant.

"Whats wrong?"

"She came home, lost her house to the bank when she was overseas. She lives at the shelter in town. Her sister trades her use of appliances and bathroom for babysitting. Just doesn't sit right with me. She acted like she was a burden. She fought beside me Buck, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her"

Buck nodded unsure of what to say.

"You going to go see her?"

Eddie nodded in response.

"Yeah after my shift, can you pick up Christopher for me?"

"Yeah, no problem" Buck agreed.

...

"Okay Ms. Saunders, looks like an anxiety attack, seeing as you have a history for them the doctor is discharging you. Any chest pain or difficulty breathing come right back to the hospital"

"Thank you" Kristie replied standing up off the bed.

"Do you need us to call a ride for you?"

"Nope I'm all set, thank you"

"Just in time, your ride awaits" Eddie's voice drew her attention to him in the doorway.

"Tell me it's not a fire truck" She joked.

"Nope, my truck. Let's go." he nodded to the hallway.

"Did you find my sister?"

"Yes, Levi is home with his mom."

"Good, you know I don't need a ride. I'm good. My apartment's not far, I can walk" Kristie stated slowing her pace.

"Nope, I'll take you. You've had a long day, we can stop and grab some food if you want." he offered. She nodded following him to his truck.

He pulled into an Applebee's just outside of the hospital.

"We can catch up as we eat" he smiled.

"I don't have any cash on me" she stated quietly, if the radio was on he would have never head her.

"That's alright, my treat tonight, you can get it next time" he saw her relax slightly.

"Okay, that works" she smiled opening her door.

They fell in step beside each other as they headed in.

"Two?" the hostess asked.

"Yes please" Kristie smiled politely.

Eddie guided her after the waitress, his hand moving lightly to the small of her back. She jumped the second he touched her as if he burned her.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah sorry, slightly jumpy, probably adrenaline from the day I've had wearing off" she replied sliding in a booth across from him.

"It was a day indeed" he replied handing her a menu and grabbing one for himself, they ordered drinks and food.

"So your sister, she's...interesting" Eddie stated.

"Yeah she's...she's something" Kristie replied looking down at her hands. Desperate to change the subject.

"So how about you? Army medic turned firefighter, how do you like your job?"

"I love it, there's nothing like it" he replied. He looked at her watching him intently, her green eyes always fascinated him, they were a shade of green he was convinced only she had. His thought's were interrupted when the food was set on the table. They ate in comfortable silence, the occasional small talk.

"Dessert?" the waitress asked, as she collected plates.

Kristie shook her head no.

"Coffee to go?" Eddie asked her.

" That I'll take " she smiled.

"Two coffees to go please" he ordered. Once he paid they headed outside.

"I can walk from here" Kristie stopped.

"No, c'mon I'll give you a ride" Eddie nodded to the truck.

"It's okay, thank you for dinner. It was great" she smiled.

"Can I get your number?" he asked, phone in hand.

"Sure, 678-221-7979"

"Great I'll shoot you a text so you have mine"

"Great, see you around Diaz" she offered a small wave and headed off in to the night sipping her coffee.


End file.
